Siren
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: The most beautiful things always bring out the ugly in humans. Or that was how it seemed. Can one tall dark haired deaf man be the exception? AU ONESHOT KuoganexFai First Fic! .


Summary: The most beautiful things always bring out the ugly in humans. Or that was how it seemed. Can one tall dark haired deaf man be the exception? AU ONESHOT

Long ago, in a small village favored by the gods, a voice reigned.

The Voice was of an indescribable beauty and all the villagers' lives revolved around it. For it only sang before sunrise and after the sunset due to a death of a villager. It was their lullaby. They would work the night and have The Voice sing them to sleep. Then as they woke, if one had died, the voice would sing a song of mourning.

This was how all who heard Its melody behaved. To not even care about the loss of life if they heard the song just that much more. Except for the one who could not hear. A tall, dark haired, muscular man, known for the scowl on his face. He was different from the others. He held a place in His heart for the people.

The Man was awake in the day's hours and would hold small funerals for the ones who passed away. He was alone throughout the day, but he liked it better that way. The day was His. He would pay respects to any who have died and work with ease. The Sun's light worked better than any of the fake ones the others had to use at night. He worked well with the soft heat on his back, and a kind breeze on his back.

The daytime was His peace and the Voice never really controlled Him.

Until, of course, the people changed. They became greedy. They wanted the to Hear the divine hymns more. They song they heard before sunrise was always cut short and they sick of only hearing it at sunset IF someone had died. So then came the sacrifices.

Every day at noon, the village head would kill one person of choice. It was usually the elderly or a useless. Then all too quickly those faded away. The village shop keepers were next to go. Then farmers, teachers preachers, children. It came to a point of habit rather than need. Who said the Voice even enjoyed this suffering?

It did not.

The Voice's songs became noticeable sadder with each passing death. At least if you actually listened. The villagers just heard but they never really listened. Sure, they could tell it was beautiful, but never why it was beautiful. They were too blindly to actually take notice in its wishes. Wishes clear in the melody and emotion of the songs.

Yet, some one could hear it. Or feel it, really. And as the exception to all else, the Deaf Man was excluded in this, too. Every time the Voice sang, he felt it. In the way the winds blew along. How the ocean's tides came. The mournful way the trees rustled. Every act of nature was filled with sorrow. And as the time grew on he cried along with it.

He would beg any of the waking villagers to stop, try to destroy the town weapons, come up and kill the town head himself!... But nothing changed. The towns population fell into only a few scores full of people. And it would only continue to dwindle.

Upon seeing Him try to stop the madness, the Voice felt lighter. Though it never did reach happiness. Still, the Voice tried to to move Him along. It hoped that some force would able Him to succeed, to save the village It loved so dearly. If only it was not too late.

At this point, the village shunned him. They would not dare even look the "mad man". And in the village's finally days, he would go and seek the Voice. The Voice never truly showed itself, but He did find It. It was always by a small pond deep in the forest.

He would ask the Voice questions on why this was happening and why the Voice sang. The Voice told Him stories with the wind. Stories of a time of love and Peace. A time that It would actually speak with the village, not just sing overlooked songs. They did this for two or three weeks. And, in time, the Voice fell for the man. And the man loved the Voice. They met every day in hopes to forget the madness but were set apart every time the voice had to sing it's song of mourning. It would still not answer the Man questions about why it still sang.

The Man then went to the village. Well, by this time, it was a village no longer. The people were gone, along with any hope He once had. Or so He thought.

He returned to his home only to hear a single boy's sob. The boy was small and fair haired with a look of sadness mixed with guilt in his eyes. It seems that the boy and himself were the last ones left.

The man tried to approach the boy, and the the boy yelled, backing away. Though the Man couldn't hear the words, he nonetheless knew what they implied.

The boy was alone.

The boy was able to escape the genocide and clearly wished he didn't. The boy just stared at the Man before writing in the dirt. The Boy asked if the Deaf Man saw this coming. And the Man nodded. The boy then sobbed some more. The Man also wrote in the dirt and asked the boy what would make him happy.

The boy stated he wanted to be with his sister. He always protected her. He was always by her side yet he let her die. And for what? To please the person who killed her with a Voice sadder than all put together? The boy killed the man. But it was not murder. No one was really alive anymore.

The Man then asked if the boy wanted death. The boy gave a pleading look and was soon sent to his beloved sister. And as the last one left, the Deaf Man wept. Wept for death Himself. Wishing He and His love could have stopped this bloodshed. He cried himself to sleep, and slept until the sun's rays and His lover's voice awoke Him.

He went to the Voice. He went to the divine being He grew to love. Grew to hate. Tears were no longer present in His eyes. All that was shown was frustration and anger. Upon reaching the place, the Voice appeared. He appeared in actual form. Eyes tilted away from his love's face.

The Man was is shock. Never had His love shown himself to any, but here he was. In all radiating beauty. The man- yes it was a man-like form- was breath taking. He had light hair and clear, soul piercing blue eyes. He was not entirely tall and his skin was pale. The very core of of being glowed a warm, godlike glow. The Deaf fell to His knees in shame. He could not stand looking at the divine beauty. He was not worthy of it.

Neither felt worthy of the other. They were the remains of countless deaths. All that was left from the quiet village. They just sat on the earth's stable floor and wept. They eventually held each other in a tight embrace. Planting soft kisses on the other. Hoping to kiss away the tears.

The sun set and they stayed with each other. Not once ever saying anything. The Voice no longer needed to leave. All that once had been was gone. All but his love.

Darkness soon came but the light that beamed from Voice felt like day the the Deaf. He held his love and asked him once more, "Why? Why did you sing?"

It was raspy and pitchy, being how he was not used to talking. The Voice nonetheless answered, in his sweet tone. He sang the answer not worth hiding anymore. He let the winds blow along it which told his simple answer.

"It was what they wanted. The people live all their life to hear me, what would they do if they didn't hear me in death? They would not pass on. They would linger in between the planes of Heaven on earth because they do not wish to leave my sound. It is funny. My voice wold often be called angelic, and I am an angel. I am one angel to please all passing spirits. It's so sad. There are hundreds more angels in Heaven. Most sound lovelier than I, yet people wish to stay for me. I fail to see the logic humans have. But you love, you know. You know that life is meant to be lived. Life is something you do not follow. You lived as someone who cared for all and loved a real love.

My dearest love, what do you wish for?"

The Deaf held the angel closer. There was no other answer. He wanted to be with the angel. He wanted to find peace with all the lost lives. Wanted to see the sad boy who realized too late the truth of the world. But overall, he wished to be with his love.

"I see. Please, I do not want to do it. I cannot do it! Love, if that is your wish, you must die for it. I cannot kill you. I will not kill you!! It's your life! You will just be like all the others before you!"

The Deaf then grabbed a near by rock and gave it to the angel. He gave a stern look with an offset of pleading eyes.

"I...love you. I love you, you stupid, stupid man!" with the final cry the angel killed his love and he sang the saddest song yet.

The Deaf then appeared before his angel. He was a spirit outside his body and he passionately kissed his angel's lips.

When they broke apart the Deaf whispered, "I love you, too. Do not cry, angel. I like this feeling. I can be with everyone now and I can hear now. You have a lovely voice. May it take me to Heaven?"

Then angel then punched his love's arm. "You idiot! It is my job to take you there! We go together, and once there, you will become an angel. An angel of sanity and love..."

The two then left for heaven. They left the earth and the empty village. The angel sang a song of cheer for the first time in months. A song of peace and promise. The ex-deaf just hummed along, holding his love's hand and looking up to his new life. A life expected to be with more living than when he was ever alive.

_A/N: God I'm so sorry. I just wasted your time. I'm so so sorry!!. I want what I write to be beautiful...but I fail...It really isn't even proof read. God I suck... Um... I really would love reviews. It's the first real FF I've ever typed up...and I really want to hope someone thought I didn't fail too bad. (I didn't even name them!_) _


End file.
